A foolish married
by Go Hye Mi
Summary: Akankah sakura menerima lamaran Neji,sementara jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Ia masih berharap pada sosok Sasuke?


A FOOLISH MARRIED

BY GO HYE MI

Abal,,

My first fic

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

NEJISAKU

Mentari hamper sampai di ufuk barat saat dua insan itu sampai di sebuah desa dimana seseorang yang tengah mereka cari yang telah masuk jauh ke dalam gelapnya jalan kehidupan,seseorang yang memilih jalan penuh kesunyian dan pemuda jenius bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Seolah tak kenal lelah,sang gadis terus berlari dalam ramainya pasar ,berharap dapat segera bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam setiap ,seorang pemuda tampan bermata perak juga tengah mencari-cariletak pemuda yang mampu memporak-porandakan rapat para kage dan membunuh sang leader of roots.

"Byakugan"gumamnya,mata indahnya kini tangah melacak sosok tersebut.

"Bagaimana Neji-san?"Tanya gadis yang tengah berlari disampingnya.

"Arah jam 2"jawabnya singkat setelah mengembalikkan keadaan matanya seperti semula yang direspon anggukan dari rekannya.

Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Yang tak jauh dari pasar saling bertukar pandang.

"Kelihatannya dia sendiri"gumam Neji.

Mereka saling menganggukan kepalanya masing-masing dan mulai berpencar.

.

.

Emerald itu tengah berkaca-kaca saat pemiliknya tengah bersirobok pandang dengan pemilik onyx yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan seringai khas Uchiha.

"Rupanya kau"Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di depannya."Apa kau tidak takut aku akan membunuhmu lagi?..."

Gadis Haruno itu menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang kiranya akan jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"…Haruno Sakura?"Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda tampan yang bernisik padanya dari kini jantungnya kembali berdetak tak beraturan,tapi ia tak lagi tak ingin dianggap wanita yang tidak punya harga diri karena terus menerus mengejar lelaki yang sama sekali tak ingin walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya,pemuda di belakangnya itu mengakui,bahwa Ia bukanlah sakura yang lemah lagi.

"Kau sungguh berani,apa ini yang kau mau?"kedua tangan sasuke mulai merangkul tubuh gadis di hadapannya yang kemudian membeku Karena ulahnya.

"Lep[askan aku"desis sakura mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan hangat yang dari dulu ia harapkan.

Seringaian kembali hadir di wajah bungsu Uchiha."Apa aku tidak salah dengar,Nona Haruno?"kini ia mengecup pipi sakura.

Mata hijau itu membelalakterkejut,Ia tak mengira pemuda ini dapat melakukan hal yang menutrutnya sama sekali tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha mengerjap beberapa kali ,mencoba mengembalikan konsentrasinya."Lepaskan aku!"Bukannya menuruti permintaan itu,sasuke justru mengeratkan rangkulannya."Lepaskan aku,sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya,namun iajustru menghadap sakura dan memojokkan tubuh mantan rekannya itu ke dinding di samping tubuhnya,kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan gadis itu,lalu menatap dalam kea rah mata emerald itu."Kau lemah,."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping."Aku bukan sakura yang dulu."

Sasuke mendengus"Apa bedanya?dulu ataupun sekarang kau tetaplah pengaggumku."

"Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri,Uchiha"kilah sakura cepat.

"Oh ya?tidak ada yang bisa membohongiku,Haruno."Sasuke mengunci pergelangan tangan sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang besar,mencoba mencium paksa gadis itu.

"Lepaskan!Apa yang aku lakukan?"sakura meronta,tidak bisa dipercaya,kekuatan monsternya tiba-tiba hilang.

BUGH!

BRAKK!

Seketika tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah karena mendapat serangan tubuh itu berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"Apa ini kekuatan si jenius Hyuuga?"Sasuke muncul di belakang tubuh Neji dan langsung memberikan chidori dapat dihindari oleh pemuda pemilik jurus Jyuuken itu.

"Apa juga hanya itu yang dimilikim Uchiha?"

Pertarunganpun terjadi diantara pemuda pemilik jurus pupil mata itu,tak jarang Neji tak bisa menghindar dari serangan masih terluka karena pertarungan rapat kage itu,sasuke masih terlihat kuat.

"Hahaha…lain kali kita teruskan,Hyuuga"suara sasuke terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Sial,dia kabur lagi"geram Neji kesal,karena sasuke kabur di tengah pertarungan mereka.

Sakura yang diam dari tadi seolah tersadar,lalu segera menghampiri Neji yang terduduk kesakitan karena sempat terkena chidori."Neji-san?"sakura ikut duduk di hadapan Neji."astaga kau terluka!"serunya saat mendapati bahu kanan Neji sobek terkena luka bakar."Sudah malam,lebih baik kita cari penginapan dan akan kuobati lukamu"sakura membantu Neji berdiri dan bermaksud memapahnya,namun tangan Neji mencegahnya,"Tidak perlu,aku masih bisa jalan sendiri"ucap pemuda Hyuuga itu sebelum meninggalkan sakura di belakangnya

"Ini penginapan terakhir yang ada di desa ini,kalau disini juga penuh aku tak tahu lagi dimana kita harus menginap."sakura mendesah kesal karena sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka mencari tempat penginapan,tapi semuanya penuh karena sebentar lagi aka nada upacara desa dimana banyak tamu penting dari luar desa mau tak mau mereka harus mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

"Permisi,apa masih ada kamar kosong disini?aku butuh dua kamar,bibi"Tanya sakura pada bibi penjaga motel.

"iya,masih ada kamar kosong disini,tapi cuma ada satu."jawab bibi itu."Lagipula penginapan ini memang khusus untuk pasangan suami istri,jika kalian bukan suami istri lebih baik cari tempat lain"lanjut wanita itu

"apa?"Tanya sakura refleks.

"Kami sudah menikah."Sakura menoleh cepat kea rah Neji,memberikan pandangan bertanya,tapiia tidak bisa protes melihat kondisi Neji sekarang yang sangat membutuhkan istirahat di tampat yang nyaman,bukan diluar bersama angin malam.

"Silahkan masuk,ini kalian butuh sesuatu hubungi aku di lantai bawah."ucap seorang bibi pelayan motel.

"Terima kasih."jawab sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat malam,semoga kalian bisa bersenang-senang"kata bibi itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti,yang membuat wajah kedua ninja konoha itu merona,meskipun sakura tak yakin,Neji memerah karena kesakitan atau perkataan bibi pasti sekarang ia harus segera mengobati luka Neji sebeluk pemuda itu mengalami infeksi.

"Tidurlah di kasur,biar aku yang tidur dibawah,kelihatannya lukamu sudah membaik."sakura menghela nafas setelah selesai mengobati luka Neji.

"Apa kau fikir orang sepertiku bisa membiarkan seorang gadis tidur dibawah tanpa alas sementara aku tidur dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur?"Tanya Neji datar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku sering tidur diatas rumput saat bermalam di hutan?"

"Tapi sekarang kita tidak sedang di hutan."Neji membalas datar.

"Lalu?"Tanya sakura bingung.

"Biar aku yag tidur di bawah"Neji menjawab

"Tidak boleh,kau masih sakit."kilah sakura cepat."Emm,apa tidak ada cara lain?"Tanya sakura setelah lama mereka itu bisa melihat jelas keraguan di mata Neji."Aku rasa kau punya solusinya Neji-san"

"Aa…"

"Apa?"

"Kelihatannya kasur ini cukup untuk ditempati berdua."jawab Neji ragu-ragu.

"A-apa kau serius?"

"Apa kau punya solusi lain,nona haruno?"Tanya Neji balik.

Sakura berpikir keras,namun tidak ada solusi lain yang menurutnya bisa menyaingi pendapat menelan ini memang hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang,satu lemari kecil,dan dua meja lampu di kedua sisi tempata menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Neji menghela nafas."Apa boleh buat,jika kau keberatan,aku akan tidur dibawah"

"Ha?emm,tidak perlu,kau masih sakit,a-aku tidak keberatan."kata sakura sedikit merona.

"Tapi kulihat kau-"

"Tidak,aku tidak keberatan Neji-san"potong sakura cepat.

"Maafkan aku."ucap Neji pelan,merasa sudah merepotkan sakura.

"Untuk apa?tidak perlu minta tidurlah dulu,aku mau mandi sebentar."ucap sakura sebelum melenggang masuk kekamar mandi.

"Neji-san?apa kau sudah tidur?"sakura bertanay pada pemuda tampan yang tidur membelakanginya,mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

"Hmm?"gumam Neji pelan."Ada apa?"

"apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"suara sakura terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa?"

"emm,apa kau punya hubungan special dengan tenten?maksudku,apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"karena aku sering lihat kalian bersama"

Neji berdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab."tidak,kami hanya teman"jawabnya hanya ber-oh ria."apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"Tanya Neji saat menyadari sakura membolak balikkan posisi tidurnya sehingga kasur berderik.

"iya."

Neji diam agak lama."tidak usah di fikirkan kejadian tadi."

"hmm,aku tidak memikirkan hal itu,"

Neji tidak kembali hening."Sakura?"

"ya?"

Neji tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya,dan ia hanya diam beberapa ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sakura dan ia dapat melihat jelas airmata yang jatuh di pipi gadis permainan cahaya atau bukan,pipi pria itu tampak sedikit aba-aba,Ia mencium bibir sakura tiba-tiba,

"KITA MENIKAH"katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.


End file.
